Typically, measurement systems are designed and built to perform a specific type of measurement for specific application. Consequently, test engineers who test many applications typically possess many types of measurement systems, each for measuring a different type of testing parameter. The cost of owning and maintaining the many types of measurement systems is very costly. Additionally, since not all measurement systems have the same or similar user interface, the testing engineer must become familiar with each user interface which adds time to the overall test.
Many of these measurement systems include much of the same electronic circuitry. However, many of measurement systems use analog circuitry, which produces inaccurate measurements when the testing parameters rapidly change. What is needed is a measurement system that utilizes digital circuitry to perform the many types of measurements; thereby reducing testing cost and time.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.